Waka's Back Story
by JaraelMoonsilver
Summary: Waka relays the tale of how he boarded the Ark of Yamato (and the aftermath) to Amaterasu and Issun. Occurs before Okamiden. Scroll drawn by a Wandering Artist. Contains useful information.
1. Chapter 1- Issun Started It!

**Waka's Back Story**

_Jarael Moonsilver_

_My name is of no consequence. I am simply here to reveal Waka's back story, which is as follows..._

* * *

"Hey Waka, since we don't have anything better to do... You never told me how you got on The Ark of Yamato. Mind explaining?" Issun bounced up and down in front of Waka, who was reclining on a large rock. Amaterasu was lying beside him.  
"Ah, my little bouncing friend, you don't really want to hear me tell a story right now."  
"Why not? I've got all day, and I'm only gonna be here for a few days."  
Waka looked over at Amaterasu, "*sigh* How can you stand him, _ma cherie_? Very well, I will relay what happened. But I cannot be held responsible for what might happen."  
"What's he talkin' about, Ammy? I just wanna hear the story!"  
"All right, I'll tell you. It started right where we are now, The Celestial Plain..."

* * *

I had been sent to the Celestial Plain as a representative, to bring back help. My own tribe was being attacked, and we were losing the battle. A few people of the Moon Tribe were sent to the mortal world, which you already know. When I arrived here, I was surprised to find the Celestials were being attacked as well. Orochi had laid siege to the place, and only a few were up to fighting. That's when I met Amaterasu. She was like a storm, whirling around Orochi, confusing him, then striking. I had never seen such magnificence in a fight before. I joined the battle, and before we knew it, we were side-by-side, protecting each other and fighting at the same time. For weeks, we fought; sometimes we had to alternate fighting and sleeping. We couldn't fight forever. And Orochi was stronger than both of us could handle.

I then realized, "Orochi can only be defeated with the help of The Chosen One!" As a last resort, I plunged my sword, Pillowtalk, in to the Water Head. The electricity coursed through Orochi's body, and he lay on the ground, stunned.

I yelled to the other Celestials, "Hurry, get onto the ark!" They all ran to board the Ark of Yamato. Not knowing of the evil that lurked inside, I thought that they would be safe there. Amaterasu looked at me. We had fought as if we knew each other for a very long time. It was almost as if we could read each other's thoughts. "You too, Amaterasu," I said, not realizing I knew her name simply by looking at her, "I'll hold Orochi off."

She looked at me, her head tilted to one side as if to say, "But you just said we can't beat him without this 'Chosen One'. How will you be able to do that?"

Staring at her, I could tell she could tell what I was thinking as well, I might not make it out of this alive.

Orochi began to stir. I made a compromise, "We have just enough time to board that ark. I'll go if you go, too."

She raced off in the direction of the Ark of Yamato, with me following behind.

I dashed ahead of Amaterasu, running up the ramp and into the ark. I turned around. Orochi had come to his senses and was slowly but surely pursuing us. "Come on, Amaterasu!" I yelled, "Hurry!" She leaped forward, but instead of jumping on, she attacked the door, causing it to close.

"Amaterasu! Amaterasu!" I stood in front of the door, stunned. Why? Granted, I wanted to get away, but I was concerned for my new friend.

* * *

"Truth be told, though, I was mostly wondering how I was going to face the others of the Moon Tribe. I hadn't gotten any Celestials that were the fighting-demons type. And I was glad, deep down, that I didn't have to worry about Orochi anymore. I helped Amaterasu fight him, yes, but I was still a coward underneath. Don't give me that look, Amaterasu! You know it's true." Waka sat up, looking down at Amaterasu. She lay beside him on her stomach, her head in her hands. She glanced up at him, "Stop putting yourself down, Waka."

Issun bounced onto Waka's arm, "Yeah, Ammy's right! You may be able to tell the future, but you stink at recounting the past if you don't think you're totally awesome! Now get on with the story!"

"All right. So, on board the Ark of Yamato..."

* * *

I pounded on the door with my fists. "Amaterasu!" I was half-tempted to try to use my sword, Pillowtalk, to break down the door, but we had already begun to lift off. Now the ark would automatically return to my tribe. How could I explain this to everyone? I fell to my knees, wondering what to do.

As I sheathed Pillowtalk, I felt a hand come to rest on my shoulder, "Waka, what's wrong?" It was a soft voice, one I knew very well.

"Kusa?"-

* * *

All of a sudden, Waka broke into fits of coughing.

"Waka? What's goin' on?" Issun bounced in front of the man from the Moon Tribe. He had doubled over as if he had been punched, his face contorted with pain.

"Nothing, nothing," Waka struggled to sit up again, "Just got something caught in my throat. Now, where was I?"

"You were talkin' about Kusa. Hey! Isn't that the name of that village back in the Sasa Sanctuary?"

"Yes. I sort of pulled some strings, had them name the village after her."

"Wow, she must've been pretty special. Was she your girlfriend or something?"

Waka cleared his throat, "Really, a better word would be, um," His voice dropped lower, "Fiance."

"Wow! You two were gonna get married?"

"If we had time, we would have gotten married right then and there, aboard the ark."

"So why didn't you? And if you two were such lovebirds, why isn't she with you now?"

"Well, we, ah, ran into some, uh, problems."

"What kind of problems?"

Amaterasu raised her head giving Issun a meaningful look that said, "Shut up. Can't you see this is a difficult subject? Why do you think?"

Waka held up his hand, "All right, all right. Back to the story..."

* * *

I turned around, confused, "Kusa? What are you doing here?" You see, Kusa was supposed to stay on the moon while I left. We both knew that if things didn't work out, we would never see each other again. Either she would be dead, or I would.

"I had to come with you."

"So you snuck on board?" She nodded. "Why? You should have stayed there."

"I had to come with you. I don't know why. I just had to."

We were interrupted by one of the Celestials I knew, Azumi. She just walked right up behind us, "Waka! Thank goodness you're alright! When you told us to board and I didn't see you following, I was worried."

Kusa looked confused now, "Waka didn't come with you?"

"He told all of us to board, but when I looked back, he was conversing with Amaterasu. It seemed as if he had no intention of leaving. You fought very bravely, Waka; you and Amaterasu. By the way, where is she?"

I cleared my throat, staring at the ground, "She... stayed behind. She wanted to give us time to escape."

"Oh," Azumi tittered nervously, "Well... I'm sure she'll be fine. She won't go down without a fight, at the very least," We stood there in an awkward silence until Azumi finally said, "Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. I should go make sure all the Celestials are still here."

As Azumi walked off, I muttered to myself, "Coward."

Kusa turned towards me, "What was that?"

I leaned with my back against the door and pounded on it with my fist, "If I wasn't such a coward, I would be down there helping her!"

"Waka," She put her hand on my arm, "You're not a coward. I could tell what you were talking to Amaterasu about. A coward would have run away. Instead, you wanted to stay. Even if it meant you wouldn't survive, you wanted to protect everyone. I think Azumi was right, you were _very_ brave."

I looked over at her. In the dim light, she was possibly even more beautiful. Her golden hair swept over her shoulder, the tiny wildflowers she had evidently grabbed as she ran for the ark were weaved in and out of it. At that moment, I couldn't imagine being without her. Still, I wasn't convinced, "Amaterasu will need help. I could have helped her if I had been faster."

Kusa started to argue, but then Azumi came running towards us. "Azumi! What's wrong?"

She was gasping for breath, "I was making sure the others didn't get lost, and seeing if they were all accounted for,"

I nodded, gesturing for her to get on with it, "Yes..."

"And I started talking to an old friend I hadn't seen in ages, Marco, you remember him, don't you?"

"Yes, keep going," I said.

"So I was talking to him and- and-" She started to hyperventilate.

"Azumi! What happened?"

She looked up at me fearfully, "And he disappeared!"

I grabbed her shoulders, "What do you mean, he disappeared?" She started shaking, "Azumi!"

"He- he just disappeared into the darkness! I don't know what happened!"


	2. Chapter 2- OMG Vulcan Mind Meld!

**Hey guys! Sorry this is so short, I just wanted to get it out of my system. Oh, yeah. Forgot in the first chapter, but: I DO NOT OWN OKAMI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Except for maybe Kusa, but the name isn't mine. So... never mind! On with the story! Oh, and there's also some Waka/Ammy in this one. Please continue reading! ;P**

Once again, Waka bent over in a fit of coughing. He was in so much pain, he nearly punched Amaterasu when she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Waka, what's wrong? And don't say something's caught in your throat again, because that's a big, fat lie. Oh!" Ammy pulled her hand away, "Waka! You're burning up!"

"Oh, that." Waka tried to sit up again, and failed. Ammy supported him, "It must be just the heat. Right now is the hottest part of the day."

"In the mortal world, yes! But this is a very controlled climate!" She brushed aside his blond bangs to feel his head, "You've definitely got a fever. Your shirt is soaked through!" As she examined his shirt closer, Ammy found a dark red spot on his chest that was slowly spreading, "Waka, what is this?"

Waka looked down, "_Quoi?_ Oh, it's... nothing. Just a stain."

"Waka, are you bleeding?"

"No! I mean... It's just a scratch. _Seulement un petit, ma chérie_. Tiny."

"Waka..." Amaterasu shook her head as she rolled her eyes, "Let me see." She laid Waka down, then attempted to unbutton his shirt. He quickly protested.

"Amaterasu!" He pushed her hands away, only causing her to become more persistent, "Stop!"

She sat back, "Alright, I'll stop. If you tell me why you're trying to hide that. Or you could show me."

Waka let out a sigh, "_Très bien_. Alright. But I'll only tell you after the story's over."

"Okay, then! Finish the story!"

He grimaced, "I'm not entirely sure I can. I never wanted to in the first place. And I'm getting to the hardest part."

Amaterasu helped him sit up again; his head on her shoulder, "Waka, it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you for it, and neither does Issun."

Issun bounced on the rock beside them, "Finally, someone remembers I'm here! And of course I don't blame ya, even if you're not exactly my most favorite person in the world!"

Waka pushed Ammy away, "But that's where you're wrong, _ma chérie_. I blame _myself_ for it. I should have realized it sooner. Or at least-"

"Waka," Amaterasu laid her hand on his, "If you can't tell the rest of the story, do you think... well, do you think, maybe... I could?"

"What?'

"_Je ne pouvais __le dire_. You know what I mean."

"But... I was the only one there..."

Ammy smiled mischievously, "I am an 'all-powerful goddess', remember? I could use some 'Divine Powers' to tell the story like I'm seeing it through your eyes."

"You could?'

"If you want me to."

Waka gave a slight smile, "I'd do anything to make you happy, Amaterasu."

"Then lay down." He did. "Now, pray this works..."

"Wait. Have you ever done this before?"

Waka started to sit up, but Amaterasu pushed him back down, "What a silly question! Of course I- ...you're right. I've never done this before. But I have heard about it!"

Waka rolls his eyes, "Oh, thanks, Ammy. That makes me feel _so_ much safer."

"Oh come on, man up! It usually works! I mean, well... Okay, so there's a 70% chance you'll burn up and/or you brain will explode..."

"Just hurry up and do it before you talk me out of it!"

"Alright. Let's do this." Amaterasu shifts her weight so she's not kneeling. Reaching down, she grasps Waka's left hand in her own. Then she gently places her right hand on his face; her pointer finger and pinky just touching his temples, her thumb resting right beside his nose.

Waka clasps her hand with both of his. He kisses it gently, then brings them to rest on his chest. He stares up at her with those pale blue eyes, "_J'ai confiance en vous_. I trust you, Amaterasu." Then he closes his eyes, as does Ammy.

Everything grows quiet, even Issun, except for the sound of Waka and Amaterasu's breathing. It becomes heavy and slow, as if they were asleep. Then, it stops altogether.

Issun is starting to freak out. _Are they dead?_ He doesn't want to try and wake them, for fear that he might mess it up.

Suddenly, Waka's face starts to glow, right beneath Ammy's fingertips. The glow spreads to her hand, going up her arm until it covers her entire body. As it reaches her face, she begins to speak.

But it isn't her voice.

It's Waka's.

**BTW, I apologize for all the French. My proposal is: Waka's French accent is more noticeable**** when he's nervous or upset. If you want to know what he's saying, here are the translations: (I don't personally know French, by the way.)**

**_Quoi_- What?  
**

**_Seulement un petit_- Only a small one.  
**

**_Très bien_- Okay/fine/alright  
**

**_Je ne pouvais __le dire_- I could tell it.  
**

**_J'ai confiance en vous_- I trust you.  
**

**Sooo... yeah. See you next time. Oh, yeah! Sorry for not having much of Issun in this chapter! I apologize to Issun and all the Issun fangirls out there!  
**

**-Jarael  
**


	3. Chapter 3- I Crash A Ship

**Warning: There is a little bit of blood/gore in this chapter. Sorry, but Yami takes no prisoners. Also, no Issun or Ammy in this one. (Well, kinda. Ammy is hinted at.) Sorry Issun fangirls (_again_)!**

I tried to control myself. _Marco? Gone? How?_ "Azumi, tell me _exactly_ what happened."

She didn't respond.

"Azumi!" _Come on,_ I thought, _Snap out of it!_

"Waka," Kusa pulled me to the side. She began speaking in our native language, "Let her calm down. If something happened that frightened her so badly she can't talk, it must have been pretty scary."

I took a deep breath, then turned to face the Celestial, "_Très bien_. Alright. Azumi," I lifted her face so she was looking at me, "If you can't tell us what happened, then at least take us to where you last saw him."

She nodded, tears in her eyes, then led us deeper into the Ark. It got darker and darker as we descended. I activated Pillowtalk to give us some light. Holding it out in front of us, we finally came to a place right beside a staircase that led down to another floor.

"Right here?"

She nodded.

"Okay, show me exactly where you and he were standing."

Facing the stairs, she stood to the left of it. Then, she pulled me over in front of them.

I studied where we were both standing, "Well, he probably just snuck downstairs to play a prank on you."

Kusa regarded me with sarcasm that had just a hint of fear in it, "In the middle of a conversation?"

"Sure! That would add more drama."

Azumi gave me look of doubt before she decided to speak again, "I'm not so sure..."

Then, she was cut off abruptly. A dark shadow loomed over her, and she disappeared.

"Azumi?" I called out, "This isn't funny!" I swept my sword over the ground, searching for any sign of her. I prepared myself for the worst. But even that wasn't enough to prepare me for the grisly sight that awaited me.

Oh, I found her, alright. But it was not pretty.

There she was, lying on the ground, her body covered in blood. One of her arms had been nearly ripped off, and her neck was at an odd angle, as if someone had snapped it. Then, as I watched, the shadow that had grabbed her ate at her corpse until there was nothing left. It was horrifying. I still can't get that image out of my mind.

Kusa grabbed my arm, "Waka?"

"I'm here," I answered.

"I'm frightened."

"I know. So am I," I looked back at her and smiled halfheartedly, but it wasn't very convincing, "But don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

Suddenly, a deep, evil laugh echoed through the Ark.

"Wh- Who's there?"

A deep voice answered, "**Why, I think you know who I am.**" The voice seemed to seep into my head, letting all kinds of fears in with it, "**I am Yami, The Absolute Ruler of Darkness. And I inhabit this ark, myself and my minions. You thought Orochi was bad? He is nothing, NOTHING, compared to me.**"

I swept my sword back and forth, "Stay away from us!"

The voice chuckled, "**Ah, you foolish man from the Lunar Realm. You cannot stop me. I have already devoured all the Celestials aboard this ark. And now, I shall devour you. But, rest assured, I will not devour you quickly. Slowly, oh so slowly, until you beg for death to overcome you. But, I am a gentleman. Ladies first.**"

"No!" I yelled, "Please! Don't harm her. You can do what you like with me, but please, don't hurt her!"

"Waka..." I heard a whoosh of air from behind me, right beside where Kusa was.

"No!" I spun around, and felt something scrape across my chest. But I didn't think too much of it, because suddenly the voice, Yami, chuckled again.

"Waka!" Kusa screamed. Her grip on my arm tightened, then loosened. She was then pulled away, as if by an actual person.

"Kusa!" I yelled, "Kusa!" I turned around, searching for her, _No, please, no!_

I caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of my eye, "Kusa!" I ran towards her.

She wasn't much better than Azumi. Her once-blue-and-purple kimono was now torn and covered in blood. There was a hole in her stomach, as if something had pierced it. "No," I said, "No, no, no, no, no."

"Waka," Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Kusa, I'm so sorry," I told her. I lowered my head, "This is all my fault."

"No... If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. If I'd stayed home, this wouldn't have happened. Maybe all of this could have been avoided."

"Kusa..."

She caressed my cheek with her hand, "But I don't regret it. At least I got to be with you one last time."

"No..."

"Waka," Her voice was getting weaker and weaker, "Don't- You- you can't..." Then her hand fell, and she closed her eyes.

"No..." I said, "No, this can't be happening. No, no, no!" Tears spilled out of my eyes as my body shook with grief.

"**Aw, I hate tearful goodbyes. Oh, well.**"

"Yami," I hung my head in defeat, "Just get it over with. You can't take anything else from me."

Yami evidently thought this was amusing. He began to laugh again, louder and louder; until I couldn't take it anymore.

I don't know what I would have done, but at that moment, there was a blinding flash of light, "Waka..."

_I know that voice_, I thought. "Kusa?" It sounded like her, but it also sounded like someone else's voice I had never heard before, although I recognized it.

"Waka, you can't give up. You never gave up when you fought with bullies when you were younger. You didn't give up when fighting Orochi. You can't give up! Not now, not ever!" The voice faded away.

My body was still shaking, but not because of grief or fear. Because of rage. "Yami!" I yelled, "You should have killed me when you had the chance. Because now, I will kill you."

I leaped to my feet, sword in hand. I only hesitated for a moment, then ran down the stairs. As soon as I reached it, I began hacking away at the rudder.

"**What are you doing?**"

When it was broken, there was an immediate reaction. The ark tilted dangerously to one side.

"**What have you done? You've destroyed us all!**"

I faced the darkness, a triumphant look on my face, "I don't know what you're talking about. You said that you had already killed everyone on this ark. I am the only one left, correct, _ma chérie_? You were planning on killing me anyways. All the better if I can take you with me."

There was a deep growling sound, "**You may have won this time, but make no mistake. If you survive this, we _will_ meet again. And it will be the end of you!**"

Yami's rant was cut short when the ark made contact with the ground. I flew up, then crashed back down again. I landed on my left arm and felt it snap beneath me.

"Aagh!" I cried out in pain. It was then that I realized how hurt I was. Now that I wasn't distracted, I could feel my shirt was warm and wet. My chest felt like it was on fire. I struggled to my feet, then felt my way towards the door, Pillowtalk in hand.

When I got there, I found that it had been knocked loose and it was hanging off it's hinges. I staggered through... and fell into open air. The shock of the freezing water paralyzed me for a moment, but I somehow floundered my way to shore. I took a few painful steps, then fell down.

It hurt too much to move. I couldn't get up. It was so cold...


	4. Chapter 4- I Meet Some Bug- OW! Poncles!

**Okay, I think I've decided. This story occurs _before _Okamiden. I don't know how Issun got there, but for the ending of this story, it requires Okamiden to not have happened. Not trying to spoil, just telling you. With that said, here you go!**

I awoke to the sound of bugs buzzing in my ear. The sharp scent of pine intermixed with the soothing scent of lavender. _Where am I? I must be near a forest. Perhaps in a clearing?_ The buzzing got louder; but as it did, it began to sound like words.

"Come on, you guys. Back up. You're gonna hurt him worse."

"When's he gonna wake up?"

"He's sooo cute!"

I opened my eyes and saw, well, nothing at first. Then I noticed little... what were they? They looked like bugs. Or maybe sprites. They were the ones talking. I tried to sit up, but fell back down. The... things hopped backwards. They must've realized I could have crushed them.

"Wh- where am I?"

A golden-yellow one bounced closer than the rest, "You, my friend, are right outside Ponc'Tan, the home of us Poncles. And, no, we are NOT bugs."

I blinked my eyes a few times, confused, "Ponc'Tan? Where's that?"

The Poncle bounced even closer, "In Yoshpet, Wep'keer, past the Oina Tribe's village, just north of Shinshu."

"_Excusez-moi_?" My expression must've been blank, because he then said, "You're not from around here, are you?"

I shook my head, "What tipped you off?"

"Well, the hair, for one. No one 'round here's got hair like that."

I started to raise my arm, then felt a sharp pain. I using my other hand, I ran my fingers through my blond hair, which was now matted with dirt and dried blood, "Yes, my... hair..."

"And now that you're awake, that accent of yours is pretty strange, too. And those eyes-"

A pink Poncle interrupted him, "Those big, blue, _gorgeous_ eyes!"

The yellow one turned in her direction, probably to glare at her, "Will you shut the heck up already, Lilu? Yes, we know. You think he's cute. Let's just get on with this."

An older Poncle, by the way he stooped down, came closer, "Ishaku! Stop it. You are being rude to our guest!"

"Sorry, Elder Rashku." The yellow one lowered his head, "I wasn't trying to."

I struggled to sit up again, and pain coursed through my body. I winced, trying to ignore it, "It's all right. I'm sure Ishaku didn't mean any harm."

The Elder nodded, "Most of the time he doesn't. But only because he doesn't think before he does anything."

I finally sat up, and immediately my head started to spin. The colors swam before my eyes as I heard Ishaku say from what seemed like far away, "Look out, you guys! He's gonna-"

* * *

The next time I woke up, Ishaku was bouncing on my arm (my unbroken one). "Well, well, well. He lives! How're ya feelin', Pinky?"

"Um," I was still a little groggy, "_Je suis désolé, quoi_?"

"Whaaat?!"

"_C'est ce que je __viens de dire_."

"O-okaaay..."

"Oh, sorry," I shook my head, "My head's kind of messed up right now."

"No kiddin'! You going bonkers or somethin'?"

"No, it's just..."

"Say, who's this _Kusa_? Friend of yours, or something?"

I gave a start, "Wait, how do you know about Kusa?"

"You talk in your sleep."

I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling very tired, "Oh."

"Who is she? And, while we're at it, how'd you get here?"

I attempted to turn away, but my aching body did not comply. I fell into my previous position on my back, my shirt starting to feel wet again, "Never mind."

Ishaku tried to get my attention again, "Hey, I didn't mean to- Aw, forget it."

There was an awkward silence until he spoke up again, "I'm sorry if I said anything..."

"Just forget it."

* * *

I don't remember much about my time with the Poncles. All I know is that they were very kind. I couldn't bring myself to tell any of them what had happened. It was just too painful.

One night, after countless nights of nightmares about what had happened, I left. Snuck away during the night, "I'm sorry, Ishaku," I whispered into the cool night air, "But I can't stay here."

So, I left. I limped through the forest for what seemed like forever. I came across the village Ishaku had talked about, but it seemed as if no one was there. I made my way further south, towards what Ishaku had called Shinshu. For weeks I walked, through blinding snow and harsh storms. I had nothing to eat, but I didn't pay any attention to the noises and pangs my empty stomach made. All I cared about was leaving. Getting away from that horrible ark and those terrible memories.

I was half-starved to death by the time I made it to a city. The sign read: "Sei'an, Capitol of Nippon" The place was separated into Aristocratic and Commoners Quarters. I headed for the Commoners Quarters, but somehow managed to stumble into the Aristocratic Quarters. I couldn't hardly tell where I was going. I found myself in a back alley when I was suddenly attacked by a demon.

This demon didn't seem to be that tough, but I was so weak, I could barely finish him off. When the dust cleared, I slunk into a corner. Curling up in a ball, my eyes began to close. I was so tired, I didn't care if I woke up or not. It hurt so badly, and the air was warm and comforting. _A little nap won't hurt. I can just lie here... and... sleep..._


	5. Chapter 5- I Become Seriously Depressed

**Hey! You're probably thinking, "Wow, two chapters in one week?" Well, I had a two-day weekend, and I was bored. Don't start expecting this. BTW, you probably noticed that I added chapter names. Well, I just want to say thank you to Rick Riordan for giving me the idea. Thanks for all the awesome chapter names, like, "I Scoop Poop", "Camels Are Evil...", "...But Not As Evil As Romans", and "I Consult The Pigeon Of War". Thank you R. R.!**

I don't know how long I laid there. Days? Weeks? I don't know.

I remember waking up once, but the pain was so intense it almost made me pass out immediately. I had made up my mind. It was over. I was done. I took too much effort to stay alive.

_It won't take long,_ I thought. I tried to sit up, and the wound on my chest promptly reopened. Blood gushed out. _There._ I started to feel dizzy. This time, I didn't want to wake up. _By tomorrow, there will no longer be a man from the Lunar Realm. Just an unknown man who died alone, in an abandoned alley; who never got to tell anyone who he was. No one will even notice._

Then, everything went dark.

* * *

I don't know what happened after that. I have a vague memory, like I could still hear what was going on while I was asleep. I remember a woman talking to herself.

"I can't believe I didn't wake up early this morning! Now I have to take this spooky shortcut, and by the time I get back with the water, the temple doors will have already opened! Huh, that's strange. I remember seeing him a few days ago, but it doesn't look like he's moved an inch since then. I wonder..."

I heard footsteps getting closer. I had pulled my knees up to my chest so no one would see my bloodstained shirt, but one touch from her and my limp body complied; my knees fell to one side, hitting the ground.

"Sweet Amaterasu!" The woman yelped, "I've got to-"

* * *

I woke up, much to my surprise and dismay, on a cot in the corner of a room. I thought it must have been a hunger-induced hallucination. But as I looked around, I could tell it was real. I couldn't tell how big the room was because of a large curtain that separated me from it. _Great,_ I thought, _Rescued again._

I heard someone moving around behind the curtain. It began humming, then pulled the curtain aside. "Oh! You're awake!" It was the same voice I had heard earlier. It belonged to a young woman; dark hair braided over her shoulder and dark eyes. She was wearing a yellow and purple kimono and a white hood that was pulled back. And the front of her kimono was a little low, so you could see... never mind. If I was more awake, I would have stared at her all day. But, as it was, I was still trying to get over... the accident.

"Are you all right?" She asked, bending over me to look at my wound, "You were pretty beaten up when I found you." When I didn't respond, she said, "You must be wondering where you are. Well, you are in the Ankoku Temple. My name is Rao, Priestess-in-training. What's your name?"

_No,_ I thought to myself, _I'm not going to let her know anything about me. I'm going to die soon, anyways. Why should I tell her?_

"Waka," I heard myself say, "M- My name is Waka." _No! Don't say anything!_

"Waka. What an interesting name. If you don't mind me asking, where are you from? You don't seem to be from around here."

I bit my tongue to stop myself from speaking, _Stop. She doesn't have to know._

"I- I'm from, well... have you ever heard of the Moon Tribe?" _Idiot!_

"My parents told me stories when I was younger, why?"

"I am of the Moon tribe. I am the sole survivor of my people."

Rao took a step back, trying to decide if I was telling the truth, or if I was just crazy. "You are from the..."

I nodded my head, "_Oui_."

_Stop. Right. Now. Don't tell her _anything_ else._

She stared at me, still trying to read me, "If- if you _are_ from the Moon, then why are you here?"

_No. Don't say anything. If you have to say something, say "None of your business! Get off my case, lady!"_

"I-" I took a deep breath, "I left my tribe because we were being attacked..."

* * *

After I explained everything, Rao's eyes glistened with unshed tears, "Wow. I am so sorry..."

I turned over so I faced the wall, "_Eh bien, d'être désolé ne défera pas tout ça, il va_?"

"What?"

I closed my eyes, "Just forget it." Rao could see I wasn't going to say anything else, so she pulled the curtain closed and walked away. Soon, I was fast asleep.

* * *

When I awoke next, Rao was standing over me, holding a bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other.

I knew what was coming, "I'm not hungry."

"Waka," She filled the spoon with a porridge of some sort, "How do you expect to get better if you don't eat?"

"I am not hungry. _Je n'ai pas faim_."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. You can eat later. But at least drink something."

I shook my head, "I don't need any."

"Waka..." Her voice took on a warning tone, "You. Will. Eat. Now."

I looked straight into her eyes, determined, "No. I. Won't."

"Oh, come on, Waka. You just want to starve to death, is that it?"

I shook my head again; slowly, this time, "I wish I had the strength to grab my sword, so I wouldn't have to."

"Waka!" She knelt down beside me, "That's no way to talk."

"What else should I do?" I turned away again, "I've lost everything," I whispered, "Everything."

"Waka, I don't think Kusa would want you to give up, just like that."

I closed my eyes, and suddenly a face appeared in my mind.

"Waka! You idiotic, self-centered, ridiculous-"

"Kusa?"

"Kusa? Oh, yes. I suppose I look like her, a little. Try again."

_I know that face, but from where? Wait._"A- Amaterasu?"

"Bingo! Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. How long has it been since you last saw Kusa?"

"I- I don't know..."

"And what did she tell you? Yep. And what are you doing now?"

"Uh..."

"I'll give you a hint: GIVING UP, THAT'S WHAT! She told you not to! And now you're so depressed, you're only thinking about yourself! Now, here's what you're gonna do: You are gonna eat something, you're gonna get better, and then you're gonna find me!"

"You- you're alive?"

"Yes! Of course! Oh, I gotta go. See you!"

The face disappeared, and I turned back towards Rao, "Alright. I'll eat."


	6. Chapter 6- I Am Offered a Job

**Hey everyone! Whassup? This one's the shortest one yet. Sorry, I didn't have time to expand on it anymore. Anyways... enjoy.**

After finally being convinced to eat, I began to feel a bit better. In the weeks that followed, Rao tended to my wounds; cleaning the large scratch on my chest, binding it up, and putting my arm into a sling of sorts. I eventually got well enough to sit up without passing out, and was soon up and about. Even though she tried to convince me I needed rest, I, predictably, ignored her. I would wake up early in the morning and began exploring Sei-an City. Finally, she sat me down and told me we needed to talk.

"Waka, I know you have just arrived here, but… what are you going to do now? You need to do _something_, even if it's just tending to the cherry blossoms."

I nodded, "I know. I just don't know what."

"Well, I may have a job for you."

"_Quel genre de travail?_"

"What was that?"

"Sorry. What kind of job?"

"You are a skilled fighter, are you not?"

"Well, I suppose you could say that."

"I was wondering if, maybe, you could…" Rao looked at me, her face rapt, "Teach me French!"

"_Que pasa? _Wait… that wasn't right. What am I saying?! And since when is my native language called French?"

"Since now. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"What does that have to do with me being a skilled fighter?"

"Who said anything about that?"

I rolled my eyes, irritated, "You did!"

"I did? Oh, you're right! Sorry," She muttered something to herself that sounded like, "Remember you vows…"

"Uh, okaaay…"

"Anyways, I was going to say, I know what you could do!"

"What?"

"Well, ever since, oh… a month or so ago, these demons started showing up in Sei-an. We have no, well, law enforcement here."

I raised my eyebrows, slowly catching on, "And so… you want me to clear up the city, is that it?"

"Well, not on your own. I know there's at least a few men around here who would be willing to help. They're just not the leader type."

"Here's the thing: I can't defeat them. These demons came with me, and I have a feeling they are connected to Orochi, somehow."

Rao nodded her head, "And he can only be defeated with the help of the 'chosen one', correct?"

"Yes. I can probably keep them at bay, but I cannot get rid of them entirely."

Everything went fuzzy, and I saw Amaterasu, falling from the sky. She was interlocked with Orochi. They hit the ground, and Orochi disappeared. Amaterasu just lay there, amongst the tall grass. I remembered her words, "…And then you're going to find me."

The image faded, and I turned to Rao, "I have to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"To find a fallen goddess," I glanced up at my hair, which was almost white in the candlelight, "If only I could somehow conceal my… lineage."

Rao stood up, abruptly, "Oh! I just remembered!" She hurried out of the room and returned with something behind her back, "A few days ago, I had a dream. It was about this. As soon as I woke up, I made it. Here. I know now, it's meant for you." She brought it out, and I stared at it.

It was a hat, the top a deep blue, resembling a falcon's head. But, what made it unique were the two white, almost scarf-like things protruding from it. The edges were tinted with red, with tiny designs at the bottom. She held it out to me, "Come, try it on."

I put it on my head, and immediately felt as if it belonged there. The scarves went down almost to my knees.

Rao held up a mirror, "Well, what do you think?"

I looked, "It's perfect." And so it was. As I looked, I couldn't imagine myself _not_ wearing it. It just seemed so… right. I turned to her, "Thank you, Rao."

She blushed, "I just made what I saw."

"And it's perfect," I looked at myself one more time, then turned towards her again, "I have to go now."

She nodded, "I know," She handed me my flute and another sword, a katana, "Take this, too."

I took them, putting the newer one in my belt and Pillowtalk concealed on my back, "I'll be back. Don't worry."

She managed a smile, "It's not you I'm worried about. It's whoever you're on you way to rescue. You don't know where she is, and you're not exactly in perfect fighting condition."

I winked at her, "I'll be fine." Then, I turned and walked out the door; out of Sei-an, and into the world once again.

**Waka, Waka, Waka... what am I going to do with you? And why are speaking Spanish? Tsk, tsk. Oh, well. Maybe you'll find Amaterasu in the next chapter. But then again, maybe not. After all, I control your life... BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!**


	7. Chapter 7- SAKE CHUGGING!

I searched and searched. In Rioshima and Shinshu; In Sei-an and Kamiki. Still, no sign of Amaterasu.

But, while in Kamiki, I heard tales of a strange cave that had appeared a few weeks before; The Moon Cave, they called it. It was near the village, and people who tried to find out what purpose it had never returned. The people there had learned to stay away from it.

The villagers invited me to stay for their annual festival. Of course, I felt obliged to stay. They might be able to help me in my search. And also, I had a strange feeling that this place was connected to Amaterasu and Orochi, somehow.

On the night of the full moon, everyone was in high spirits. There was singing, dancing, sake-chugging contests, and more. But, as the moon rose to the highest point in the sky, a strange mist appeared. It all pooled in the center of the village, curling and twisting. It was ominous, yet seemed familiar in some way. The mist rose up until it formed the vague shape of an eight-headed serpent.

_No. It- it can't be..._ Orochi's eight heads writhed and twitched. I stared in disbelief, then thought, _Why are you so surprised? You knew Orochi had fallen to the mortal world._

"**Ah... so this is the famous Kamiki. I would like to thank you all for celebrating my arrival.**"

My voice was shaky, but I managed to say, "You- What are you doing here?"

The demon looked straight at me, "**Oh. It's you again. What are _you_ doing here? You're ruining my festival.**"

"This isn't your festival!" I shouted, gaining courage, "Where is Amaterasu?"

"**Amaterasu? You mean that annoying, tiny, weak _woman_ that tried to kill me? Oh, she's somewhere. I don't know, and, frankly, I don't care. What I _do_ care about is that I am hungry.**"

"So? Go snack on some bunnies or something, you sexist snake!" A woman from the back of the crowd yelled before anyone could stop her.

Orochi's Fire Head seemed to be smiling, "**I think you know what I'm in the mood for. Hear me, tiny villagers! I decree that from this day forward, on every full moon, you must deliver a young maiden to me as a sacrifice.**"

The villagers gasped. The women gathered in a huddle, trying to hide behind each other. I stepped in front of them, "Orochi! What makes you think they'll comply with your wishes?"

The Lightning Head zipped forward and snatched the woman who had insulted him before, "**Because if you don't, I will devour each and every one of you. I will leave this village in shambles. I will burn it to the ground, and then I will maul the woman and children. Then, I shall take care of the rest of** **you.**" He began to fade into mist once more, "**Remember... Every full moon. I will send a white-plumed arrow to determine the victim. She will come to me. If not, well... too bad for you!**"

The woman screamed one last time, and the mist dissipated.

* * *

I scrambled out of the village as fast as I could. I couldn't help but think that all of this was my fault. _How many have died because of me? How many more will?_

My chest throbbed in time with my heartbeat at the thought of the Celestials.

I contemplated going after Orochi, but soon realized it was futile. _Orochi can only be defeated with the power of the Chosen One._

It was fated to be.

And I could do nothing.

* * *

I wandered around Shinshu until the first light of the sun was barely visible over the horizon. I was tired, hungry, and devastated. I thought I would never find Amaterasu.

Then, on the road toward the Moon Cave was, I spotted a large patch of flowers. _At least _they_ haven't been touched by the evil that has arrived in this land._

As I drew closer, I spotted a glimpse of red and white amongst the pink and yellow flowers.

"Amaterasu?" I whispered, walking closer. No, it couldn't be her. It wasn't right. I could see now that it was just a wolf. It was a curious sight, a white wolf with red markings. Then, it occured to me. _This might very well be the great goddess, Amaterasu._ But something was not right. My heart told me I had found her, but something inside told me otherwise.

I stepped a little closer, unsheathing Pillowtalk. From there, I could see the wolf was injured. I bent down and stroked its muzzle.

Suddenly, the wolf's eyes snapped open. It pounced on me, knocking me back. Its face was dangerously close to my throat. I pulled off my newly-acquired hat. My golden hair fell in wisps, covering part of my eyes; strands of it blowing gently in the breeze, "Amaterasu! Wait! It's me, Waka!"

The wolf snarled at me, and I closed my eyes, waiting for its teeth to sink into my neck.

Minutes passed. I slowly opened my eyes, and found the wolf had passed out on my chest. It was surprisingly light for a wolf. I realized it must not have eaten in days, maybe weeks. I gently sat up, then slid it off my chest.

"There you are!" A familiar voice called out.

I turned and saw Ishaku bouncing up, "Ishaku? What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you! You disappeared without a word, and I didn't even get your name!" He hopped up and down next to me, "By the way... who's that?"

I looked back and forth from him to the wolf, "I- I'm sorry. My name is Waka. And this," I gestured to it, "Is Shiranui." I don't know where that name came from. It just popped into my head.

He looked up at me in confusion, "Who?"

"Shiranui. Have you- well, you _do_ know of the Celestial Plain, do you not?"

He nodded, "Well, yeah. If you count those stories that Old Man Rashku tells about gods and goddesses; Celestials and Celestial Envoys. I, personally, think it's all a buncha' cow dung."

"Well, it's not. This wolf, Shiranui, is really the goddess Amaterasu."

He stared at me even harder, "How is that possible?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. Ask the millions of fans who decided that Shiranui is completely different from Amaterasu. Or the people who made Okamiden, who think that Shiranui is Chibi's grandfather."

"Um..."

"Oh, sorry. I'll try not to break the 4th wall again. The point is, Amaterasu and Shiranui are the same person. It's just that, at the moment, Amaterasu is inside of the body of Shiranui. At least," He said under his breath, "That's what the writer wants you to think."

"Wha-?"

"Nothing."

I think Ishaku was beginning to think I was crazy. "So... if she's a goddess, how do you know her?"

"Well, you see... I think I'm going to wait to tell you until after the writer ends the chapter because she's too lazy to explain everything the readers already know."

**"I heard that,"** a voice from the sky yelled.

"Oh. Okay!" Ishaku settled down, and I explained everything.

* * *

**Okaaay. Sorry there's been no updates on this story for a while. And sorry that Waka has suddenly become aware of my presence. I was half-asleep when I wrote it. Anyways... C U L8R!**


	8. Chapter 8- The Awakening

After I finished explaining, Ishaku nodded. "Makes sense. By the way… love the helmet-hat-thingy."

I smiled, a real smile, for the first time in a long time. I held my hand out to the Poncle and he jumped onto it.

Suddenly, everything grew blurry. _Another vision?_ The scene of Ishaku and Shiranui faded, and another took its place. A large, dark room. Ishaku was on Shiranui's back. A dark silhouette with eight heads filled the middle of the room. And a dark figure wearing red and white armor, carrying a large golden sword.

The scene shifted. There was Ishaku and Shiranui again. Two large bird-like things flew through the air. And… was that another white wolf and Poncle?

One more scene. A small, Poncle-sized room. An older Ishaku sat in the corner, while a tiny white wolf with red markings entered.

"Waka? Hey, Waka!" Ishaku's voice came from far away. "Snap out of it!"

I gasped for breath. The vision had been so real, I had almost been consumed by it. My clothes were steaming. "I- Ishaku…" I collapsed.

* * *

When I woke up, the scar I had acquired from Yami was throbbing. Ishaku was still there.

"Finally!"

I blinked. "How long…"

"Oh, just a few minutes. You still talk in your sleep."

I tried to clear my head. "What did I say?"

Ishaku scratched his tiny head. "I couldn't make out most of it. You said something like, Amaterasu… Chosen One… Nagi… Orochi… Celestial Envoy… Artist… Annoying bug… Something something Kamiki…" Ishaku shrugged. "I have _no _idea what that meant, but… Well, if you ask me, you're going crazy."

I sat up. "I had a vision." I looked at Ishaku. "You- you didn't come here by random chance. You were destined to meet Shiranui. I think-" I swallowed. "I think you are supposed to help him in his quest to defeat Orochi." At his name, Shiranui lifted his head. I stroked his muzzle, and he whined softly.

Ishaku raised his eyebrows (At least, I assume he did. It's hard to tell when someone's face is so tiny). "Me? Help a deity? You've gotta be kidding me. I've never believed in them, and now I have to go on a quest with one?"

I shook my head. "Don't think of it as if you _have _to. The choice is yours. But I believe it was fate that brought you here. Besides," I gestured towards Shiranui, "I think he needs you. Needs a companion. A traveling buddy." In response, Shiranui barked weakly.

Then, I remembered. Shiranui! He needed help! The sun was going down. I stuck Pillowtalk into my tunic, then gently picked him up. "Come on, Ishaku. You can decide later. Hop on."

* * *

Rao gasped when I stumbled into the temple with an injured wolf in my arms. "What-"

I set Shiranui onto the bed that was separated from the rest of the room by a curtain. "Rao, meet Shiranui. He needs medical attention."

"Waka, what happened to you?"

I looked down at my clothes, which were much more torn, dirty, and bloodied than they had been when I had left. "This? Oh, we ran into a little bit of trouble on the way back."

She looked confused. "We?"

I nodded, reaching into my pocket. Ishaku bounced up and down on my palm. "Whew! We had some close calls, didn't we? Those Clay Soldiers just didn't want to die!"

I tried to respond, but collapsed onto the ground. Rao rushed over. "What's wrong?"

I smiled weakly. "I'm fine, _mon ami._" Then, everything went black.

* * *

Waka's eyes opened. "A- Amaterasu?" His voice was hoarse.

Amaterasu lifted her hand, then reach down to clasp his. "Waka."

"Yeah, and I'm Issun. Now that we've established that, would you mind telling me why your shirt is almost completely soaked with blood?"

Waka tried to sit up, then winced. "I- I can explain."

Amaterasu pushed him down. "Then explain." She tried to unbutton his shirt again. This time, he let her.

"Oh…" Ammy recoiled, then stared. There, on his chest, were two large parallel scars. But, they weren't scars anymore. They were gushing blood. "Waka, what…?"

Waka looked down at them. "Hm. They seem to be getting bigger."

"Waka!" Ammy chastised him. "What- how do you explain all this?"

Waka stared past her, not sure how to answer. "_Ma chérie…_" He sighed. "I didn't want you to find out."

"Find out what? Who did this?"

Waka looked into her big, tear-filled, puppy-dog eyes. Her expression was pleading. He sighed again. "Yami. It was Yami."

"When?"

"Which one are you referring to? One was from inside the Ark of Yamato, when I had my first encounter with Yami. The other…" He looked away. "Inside the Ark, again. When you fought him. When I was… defeated."

Amaterasu kept staring at the wound. "But then, wouldn't they be scars?"

"_S'ils étaient des plaies normales, oui. Mais c'est différent._"

"Why is this different?"

Waka kept his gaze on the horizon. "Does the term, 'Yami, The Absolute Ruler of Darkness' ring any bells?" The light of the setting sun reflected in his blue eyes, turning them orange. The light made it seem as though his eyes were filled with fire. "He poisoned me."

At the word "poison" Amaterasu pulled out her Celestial Brush. She tried to use Rejuvenation, but the ink simply rolled off of his chest.

Waka reached up, pushing her hand away. "It's no use, Amaterasu. I've tried. There's no cure."

"But, what-"

"-happens if we don't do anything? Eventually, especially if I move around a lot, the poison will make its way through my body. And then…" His voice trailed off.

"Then, why-"

"-haven't I died yet? An excellent question. I believe the poison is only triggered by a deep, emotional memory. Like remembering my time aboard the Ark. _J'ai vu d'innombrables morts Célestes._" He added under his breath.

"Waka, it wasn't your fault."

"I should have known!"

Issun jumped into Ammy's lap. "Yeah… We've been over this. Like, earlier today."

Waka tried again to sit up. "But, my time has come. Is this what you wanted, Yami?" He whispered. "_Est-ce ce que tu voulais? Pour moi de mourir en compensation de ce que j'ai fait?_"

Amaterasu held his hand tightly. "You can't blame yourself. And you're not going to die. Not yet."

Waka smiled weakly. "I knew you would say something like that." He fell back, unconscious.

* * *

"_Waka ... Réveillez-vous, Waka. Réveille-toi, ma chérie. S'il vous plaît se réveiller._"

Waka's head pounded as he tried to open his eyes. "Wha-?"

"_Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis juste ici. Vous serez très bien._" A cool cloth was gently set on his forehead.

"Amaterasu?"

She smiled down at him. "You're alright."

He struggled to sit up. "It- the poison can't be stopped. Only slowed down. And… I must do something before…"

"Do what?" Ammy's face changed from caring to worried.

"I have to go back."

"Go back where?"

"Back to my home. My people." He looked into her eyes. "I must return to the Lunar Realm."


	9. Chapter 9- The Return

Ammy's response?

"No. No, no, no, no, absolutely not."

Waka was leaning up against a huge cherry blossom-covered tree. "And why not, _mon ami_?"

"Do you want the long answer or the short version?"

"Short. I can't concentrate on you chewing me out for very long."

Amaterasu huffed, then continued with the long version. "One, you shouldn't even be outside in your condition. Two, I'm not going to let you. And three," She turned him around, "You can't say no to me."

Ammy's puppy-dog eyes bored into his. She was right. He couldn't. Who cared about going... wherever he was going. He just wanted to give her a big hug, maybe a kiss... Stroke her fluffy wolf ears...

Something caught the corner of his eye. Amaterasu's wolf tail, twitching. He forced himself to look away. "Amaterasu! You would use Bloom on me? _Moi?_" His scars began to throb. He winced. It had taken a lot of effort to get out here. He attempted to stumble away, but Amaterasu grabbed his arm.

"Waka." She pulled him closer. "Why? Why must you go?"

"I don't know. I just... have to." He straightened with resolve. "And you can't stop me."

"Oh, you think? All I have to do is grab you and hold you down; maybe a few Power Slashes to keep you quiet."

He grinned. "If you can catch me." He raced off into the distance.

"Waka!" Ammy sighed in frustration. She ran after him, a playful smile starting to break out. "Oh, no you didn't."

They ran all across the Celestial Plain, Waka just barely keeping ahead. Eventually, (in fact, very quickly) he had to slow down, and Amaterasu overcame him.

Waka collapsed on the ground, gasping. "Not bad, _ma chérie_."

He attempted to get up, but failed. Ammy pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. She stroked her wolf tail playfully. "Now, we find out if I was joking about the Power Slashing." She noticed that Waka's breathing was still ragged and his face was flushed, almost as if he had been burned. She jumped off of him. "Oh, Waka, I'm so sorry. I forgot-"

He sat up, trying to keep up that mischievous grin, but it turned into a grimace. "It's alright."

Amaterasu put her arms around him. She laid her head down on his shoulder. For a few minutes, they just stared off into the distance. The moon was clearly visible in the calm night sky.

"Waka..."

"Shh." Waka put a finger to her lips.

She pushed it away. "You- you probably won't come back, will you?"

"Amaterasu..."

She looked straight into his eyes. "Will you?"

He looked down. "No. Most likely not."

"But you're going to go anyways?"

"_Oui_."

"Then... I guess this will be our last moment together?"

"Who says? I didn't say you couldn't come. I just don't think it would be wise."

"Why not?"

"_Vous obtenez genre de plus dramatique quand il s'agit de vos proches est en danger._" His smile was barely visible in the moonlight.

Ammy sat up, indignant. "I do not!"

"_Au contraire, ma chérie._ I have reliable sources that say after I fell off of that platform in the Ark, you nearly broke down in tears."

"Who was it?" She demanded.

"Oh... A little bug told me."

"Why, that little- Hey, how would he know? He wasn't even there!"

"There, you see? I got your mind off of it."

She smiled, then nodded. "Fine. You can go. But I'm coming too."

"Of course!"

Her smile turned into an evil-looking grin. "By the way... I forgot to tell you. Issun is already on board your ship."

Waka sat bolt upright. "What?! He'll destroy my computer!" He ran towards the ship, muttering about, "Stupid, irresponsible, childish, dumb... That goes for you too, Issun!"

* * *

After a battle between Issun and Waka, mostly about Issun locking them out, they all piled in and Waka took off. He set it to autopilot, then turned around. "You two should probably get some sleep. It will take a few hours to get there, at least."

Ammy curled up on the floor and almost instantly began to snore. Issun, on the other hand, was not tired in the slightest. So, he decided to annoy Waka. He bounced onto the keyboard. "So... Why didn't you ever go back before now?"

Waka absentmindedly glanced at him. "Hm? Well, I didn't exactly leave on good terms."

"You mean everyone was like, 'hey, quit spoutin' prophecies all the time! you're so annoying! go away!' and you did?"

Waka was staring at the monitor, muttering to himself. "Let's see... continuing at the speed we're currently going, we should arrive... 2, 7, carry the 5... Aha!"

Issun bounced closer. "What?"

Waka pulled an empty jug of sake out of a panel under the controls. "_This_ is why we aren't hardly going anywhere!" He turned his attention to Issun. "Care to explain this?"

"Well, um, ya see..."

Waka stare intensified.

"I can explain! I can explain!"

"Then, explain."

"I thought I could get away with it!"

* * *

As the landing gear gently touched down on the moon's surface, Waka shook Amaterasu's shoulder. "Wake up, _ma chérie_."

Issun bounced out of her hair. "Hey, hey, hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Um, waking her up...?"

"Not while speaking French, you don't! I don't want you all lovey-dovey on my watch!"

Ammy chuckled. "Ah, Issun. Don't worry. I wouldn't ever get all lovey-dovey with you around." She smiled at Waka. "I'd wait until we were alone."

Waka's face turned bright red. He turned away and opened the hatch. "We- uh, *ahem* We should probably get moving."

The trio stepped out into what looked like an overgrown forest. Waka took the lead, pointing ahead. "The city, or, what's left of it, is this way. We should-"

He was cut off by the tip of a sword poking his back. A voice hissed, "Keep walking. All the way to the city."

Waka tried to see who was behind him, but the person was hidden in the foliage. "Who-?"

The voice chuckled. "You've got some nerve; coming back after what you did, Ushiwaka."


End file.
